Moments Like This
by Tatischief
Summary: It took them a long time to finally get together. In the hard times of war, can Kaidan's and Shepard's relationship hold against everything they are fighting? Mshenko
1. Old Times

I tried to tidy up my laptop and found many of these stories stashed in my "secret" folder. Decided to clean them up too and finally put them together. So yes, just an excuse to write more Mshenko fluff.

Warning. As a not native English speaker, so grammar sometimes gets to me.

Disclaimer - Obviously I don´t own Mass Effect, Bioware does. However, if I did lot of things would be different.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Old times**

**Shepard's POV**

The star observation room sure looked peaceful. Even if Kaidan .Shepard turned to leave, happy he finally managed to finally talk to Kaidan and properly welcome him abort the Normandy. However, when he headed for the door, he noticed major following him. Surprised, Shepard turned to glance back at him. Kaidan raised his hands in defence, and offered him rather shy smile.

"Before you came, Joker told me to get my spectre ass to the bridge. He mentioned something about teaching me new set of rules for the Normandy?"

Shepard snorted. "Sure he did."

They left the room, together chatting about some trivial things as ship status, mission. When the elevator door the stopped, Shepard glanced at Kaidan, who immediately went for the bridge direction.

"Later, Kaidan," said Shepard, walking to his terminal.

"Yeah," Kaidan nodded, continuing in the bridge direction.

Shepard turned his terminal on, glaring at the pending messages. Expect he never got a chance to read it, because very familiar raspy laugh of Major Alenko reached his ears.

He followed the sound, noticing Kaidan standing next to of the newest crew members, Hackett assigned to Normandy right after their route from Palaven.

"Petra, " he heard Kaidan gasp. "I had no idea you were assigned to Normandy. I thought you were still at SSV Hastings."

"Admiral Hackett transferred me only recently. Before the events on Tuchanka. I am currently acting as first assistant to Doktor Chakwas. Apparently someone had forwarded the commendations, " she said smiling at the major.

Kaidan returned the smile. Still looking at them, Shepard frowned. In moments like this, he was really happy he had infiltration training, because what he was sure that what he doing here was be considered gaping. However thank to his training he was still able to type on his terminal without looking too much as a vicious stalker. Not that he was one. Doesn´t matter his eyes were locked on the scene before him, his eyes carefully observing the object.

"All I did was to mention your name. How are you finding it?,"

"It's a great honour to be aboard the Normandy. Thank you, Sir. And I am glad that I got a chance to work with you again."

She stepped back, and as Shepard noticed she examined him in an extremely personal way.

"And how are you, sir? I was worried after I heard what happened on Mars."

Shepard brow creased, now completely unable to ignore their conversation. So, she was worried, while he was fucking dying from worry. Exactly what was between those two. It couldn't be…..

"Well," Shepard heard Alenko mutter." It's much better know. Definitely don't want to go through that again,.. "

"Doctor Chakwas mentioned there were problems with your L2 implant."

"Well yes. But it´s all right now. "

And she knew about that too?! Wait a minute. How? Did he tell her that? He didn't even tell him back on the old Normandy, Shepard had to practically force it out from the doctor.

Shepard suddenly realised he was glaring at the terminal, his message about the volus donation to the turian fleet, opened in the front of him completely forgotten. Suddenly he had no intention writing anymore. All he could do was think about who exactly was this woman was. And why she was so familiar with Kaidan. And why the he actually cared.

Shepard did his best to ignore the conversation, but the fact it was happening only few meters from him, wasn´t helping. And also there was the fact that the young woman was smiling at major in such a _flirty_ way.

Kaidan posture was relaxed and there was a hint of smile on his lips. The woman was rather good looking and cute, with gentle voice and with long dark hair that curled on her shoulders and big brown eyes. Shepard stopped for a moment, wondering why the description was so familiar. A memory of Kaidan talking about one particular Turkish girl crossed his mind and he realised this woman is exactly his type.

Message forgotten, Shepard had a hard time ignoring tingling sensation that suddenly occurred in his stomach. Alenko had been on Normandy for a few hours, and he already had girl oogling him. Ok, Major was a handsome man, dark and silent type and he had that cool and reserved aura surrounding him, something that apparently worked very well on women too. As Shepard remembered, even Ash had a thing for him too. But he was never really sure from Majors side. There was that unbreakable wall of emotions, and as Kaidan mentioned to him one day, he had his reason. He couldn't remember Kaidan using such a familiar tone with a crewmember back on SR1. Well except Shepard, but that whole another matter.

Shepard eyes returned back to his terminal. It wasn't his problem. If Alenko wanted to start something with a crew member, it was not his right to judge. Shepard was fine about these things. As long as they do their job properly….

"And as I remember I still owe you that drink," came a sweet voice.

Now wait a minute…

Hitting escape button on the terminal he quickly (and very casually) approached them. The crewman known as Petra – The Kaidan oogling girl saluted him as he spotted him. Kaidan turned to him.

"I take it you know each other," he started, happy to realise how normal and commander like his voice sounded.

Kaidan nodded.

"We met when I served on Tokyo. About one year and half ago. She was one of the best medical officers there. "

The crewman blushed at Kaidan´s words. It was barely visible, but Shepard was good at observing people and he definitely noticed. She quickly collected herself and saluted again.

"Medical officer sergeant Petra Kubriczky. It´s an honour, sir. "

"At ease. Good to have you on board. I didn´t know Hackett forwarded us such an experienced staff, " he replied, playing his commanding role.

"He said something along, with all the crazy stunts Normandy gets into every day, they are gonna need every damn medic Alliance has, " she immediately realised what she said. " Ehm, every medic commander. "

Hearing that, Kaidan laughed again. Shepard was quickly getting annoyed by the sound of it. Especially if it was directed to someone else.

"He may be right about that," Kaidan said, the smile still on his lips.

"I should get back to my duties. Excuse me, commander." she looked at Kaidan again. "It was good to see you Major Alenko," she said.

"Yeah you too. "

Shepard let her pass. When he looked back he found himself looking right into the Kaidan´s marvellous eyes. He stared into them for a second, brown eyes returning his stare.

"Going to the bridge?" Kaidan asked.

Shepard nodded, breaking the eye contact and walked with Kaidan on his side. He could pretend he actually meant to get to the bridge.

"So, you know each other?, "he asked, realising he already asked this and immediately felt as an idiot. Fortunately Kaidan didn´t seem to be bothered by it.

"Yeah. From Tokyo. We ran along to each other pretty often. She is expert on biotics. Saved my guys couple of time. "

"I see, biotic expert. Huh" answered Shepard, again wondering what happened to his famous charming use of words. He coughed. "Any luck finding you students?," he glanced at Kaidan. "Not much. But they are good. I trust them. "

The major face darkened, the worry lines around his eyes more visible now.

"Not much. But they are good. I... believe in them. But being here is important to me. " he said and smiled at him.

Shepard returned the smile, unable to hide how much Kaidan´s words meant to him.

The door to the cockpit opened, concealing them from rest of the ship. When they entered Joker immediately turned, fixing Kaidan with a stare.

"About time. So get here and listen. You missed a lot while on your beauty rest. "

"Maybe that´s one thing you need too Joker, have you thought about that?," Kaidan answered, without missing a beat.

Shepard smiled, remembering when it used to be the same on the original Normandy. He picked up datapad nearby, going through the calculations. With one ear he listened to Joker listing his demands (mostly along The first rule of Normandy´s pilot is this leather chair is only mine and mine only). His eyes occasionally glanced at Kaidan. The biotic was smirking and actually looked relaxed. It was nearly like old times. The silent Normandy hum, Kaidan bickering with Joker on the bridge.

"And one last thing," Joker finished. "Do not touch EDI because I know you tech nerds are into that sort of thing, and do not touch any of her circuits either. "

"Believe me I have no intention of doing that. I had enough heart attacks for today. "

"What?,"asked Shepard, surprised.

It was EDI´s voice that cut through the silence.

"Major Alenko and I had some minor misunderstanding before. Apparently, seeing my body caused him to panic. "

"I did not panic. I was merely stunned. "

Joker snorted. "Yeah, as if. "

Kaidan turned to Shepard, his face flat.

"You could have warned me. "

A memory of Kaidan being smashed against the shuttle by Eva Core flashed in his eyes. He felt his heart clench again. He looked away, hiding his uncomfort.

"Ah, I didn´t realise. Sorry"

"Don´t worry about it, Shepard. "

"Commander," Edi spoke again. "Specialist Traynor and I finally managed to trace down the crash site of the Primarch´s Victus son."

Shepard raised his head.

"So what are you waiting for, get us there Joker. ASAP. "

"Aye Aye sir, " Joker said as he pressed buttons, directing them to nearest relay.

Shepard turned to Kaidan. Despite the mission he was smiling. His smile grew when he noticed that Kaidan returned it.

"Ready to get into some serious action, XO?

Kaidan raised his eyebrow.

"XO?"

Shepard shrugged, his hand immediately reaching for his shoulder. A habit he did often apparently. Moving closer to him, Kaidan looked directly into his eyes. There was power, the strength, the integrity, the determination and kindness in his eyes. Everything Shepard loved. Shepard breath hitched.

"Always ready, commander. "


	2. Spectres

**Chapter II : Spectres**

**Kaidan's POV**

" Hey, hey, what do you think you are doing?!"

Kaidan snapped at Shepard, taking hold of his jacket sleeve.

"I said it's my treat. So back off," he said, gently pushing him out of the way and reaching for his credit chip.

Shepard only raised his hands in defence, smile playing on his lips. Kaidan just gave him The look, and turned to the salarian waiter, offering him his credits.

Maybe this dinner was a good thing after all, Kaidan thought as he saw Shepard relaxed face and that quirky happy smile he was giving him. Well, considering what just happened, what he finally managed to get out of himself, he may even consider it the best dinner he ever had.

When Shepard approached him, in those impossibly tight trousers and wearing this impossibly sexi leather jacket, Kaidan had no he even owned, he felt he just found everything he ever wanted.

And then he said those words. And now…

To think that Shepard actually said yes, I want that too was beyond his comprehension.

"And besides," he glanced at Shepard. "I know you are trying to save credits for that that Black Widow rifle."

Kaidan turned back to the salarian, taking his credit chip back and thanked him for the dinner. Shepard turned to him, crossing his arms over his torso, fixing Kaidan with one of his commander like expressions.

"And how do you know that. Keeping tabs on me, major?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I am a spectre too, remember?, " he said, his tone careful. He still wasn´t sure where he stood. Shepard may have said yes, but he seemed to be rather surprised by this whole relationship idea.

"The console shows. 170 hits, all by one user. Really, Shepard?," he looked at him teasingly. "I can buy it for you, if you want. And besides you may even need it as Garrus keeps boasting about how apparently you forgot how to shoot things."

"And that is certainly not true," Shepard answered with a stubborn wrinkle, forming on his forehead. "I´m the best damn infiltrator the Alliance has. The galaxy has. "

Kaidan nearly forgot how cute reaction he could elicit from commander, when he teased him. Well, probably he would be the only one to call him cute, as the others would rather go for something like menacing or threatening.

"It's no use denying. The rumour had already reached the C-sec headquarters, " started Kaidan, smiling lightly. "And what do you think will happen when it gets to the **Spec**ial **T**actics and **Re**connaissance?"

The mission accomplished. Something flashed in those blue eyes. A challenge maybe, Kaidan wondered. His suspicion was confirmed seconds later, when Shepard gripped his shoulder, motioning him to follow.

"That's it, spectre Alenko. The shooting range. Now. "

Laughing, Kaidan let himself to be dragged to the elevator, secretly enjoying the feel of Shepard´s hand gripping his shoulder the whole way there.

The elevator ride was almost unbearable and for a first time Kaidan wondered when it wasn't. It´s like old times, God knows how much time they spend waiting in elevators. Various squad mates exchanging looks, joking with each. But never before he had to be in an elevator with someone who he just confessed to. Awkward would not be enough word right now.

Kaidan shifted nervously. His gaze turned to the turian diplomat in the corner. Surprisingly, he got his stare back, seeing something as recognition in the diplomat´s eyes. Right, he reminded himself, how he could forget. He apparently just confessed to no one else that The Saviour of the Citadel, to the leader of the whole reaper war. And by some miracle, or dumb luck, Shepard actually said yes and even seemed happy about it.

He straightened himself, looking at the apparently very interesting lift controls.

And then he felt it. A warm body behind him, leaning closer, leaning impossibly close to him. For a second he thinks he is going to lose his mind, just standing there, feeling Shepard pressed to his back. But, he knows John is testing him, that he wants to find his reaction. He is close, very close that Kaidan can feel his breath on the back of his neck. It's centimetres away, yet not touching. He wants it so much, wants to feel his arm around him, and wants to feel his hands sliding under his shirt….

Kaidan closed his eyes. Not a good time to lose his mind. Turians wouldn´t appreaciate it.

And then it was decided. He leaned back, content on playing this game. Heat raised to impossible level and he all he wanted was to push back even more. He was definitely not inclined not to look at the turian.

As the lift approached the embassies and stopped there, Kaidan nearly sighed expressing his disappointment. Shepard stepped out quickly, so very accidentally brushing his hands over Kaidan´s. Shepard stopped for a second to look back, offering him the most mischievous and also of the most fake innocent grins Kaidan ever saw. Kaidan immediately followed him to the spectre office, his stomach in a complete mess. So much for a fist class whisky.


	3. Important matters

**Chapter 3_: _Important matters **

**Kaidan**

"Welcome Spectre Shepard, Spectre Alenko," the VI announced.

The Spectre´s office was empty and Kaidan wasn't sure of he should feel happy or sad about it. He glanced at Shepard who paid no attention to his surroundings, ignoring everything except the door to the shooting range. The door opened, revealing an empty room filled with practice targets, dummies and weapons on a display. Shepard approached the rack with the weapons and picked up one.

"So."

"So?" asked Kaidan, unable to hide his smirk.

"Pistols for you? "

"Obviously, you know that…"

However, before he managed to finish, Shepard stopped him.

"Actually, I changed my mind. You should try it. It´s marvellous rifle."

Shepard turned the rifle in his hands, gazing at it lovingly. It was black, impossibly large and looked very dangerous. Especially in Shepard´s hands. Then he reached to the back and picked up another one, same as this one. He handed it to Kaidan, who raised his eyebrows, but took it.

Shepard smiled at him, turning to console, to enter the training program specifics for the simulation. Behind him, the practice targets rearranged. Kinetic barriers around the targets buzzing. He stood firmly pointing his rifle to the target. As soon as the targets started moving, he tracked them with cautious eyes. When the speed increased, he pointed the rifle and took a shot.

Kaidan's eyes immediately followed the line of the shot. He sighed, dramatically. Clear headshot.

Obviously.

He turned back to look at Shepard, who was smirking and Kaidan was sure he has taken his expression as awe.

"I had something similar during collectors business. The kick it had. The problem was, it never had enough ammo, not as this one. Had to carry spare ones," he laughed, his eyes till lovingly looking at the rifle. "Well, it didn´t matter in the end, since I never miss. I pretty sure collectors had nightmares about this."

"What?! Don´t laugh at me. I know about you and your oh so subtle affection for your omnitool. "

"That´s a…," Kaidan started, ready to contradict Shepard´s words. But then he looked up, searching for Shepard´s cocky smile. When he got it, his cheek turned pink. And anyway, who he was to question Shepard´s words. His omnitool was amazing piece of technology. Kaidan made sure of it. He sighed and finished his sentence. "That may be accurate assumption."

Shepard grinned. Then took his stance again, raising his rifle. Kaidan shrugged his shoulders and followed him, his attention turning to the targets. Shepard fired a few more rounds, always hitting the target. Kaidan took a few shots, always got a hit, but his shots weren't definitely as lear as Shepard´s. Pretty behind his actually.

"You are holding it wrong."

Shepard was standing near the weapon assemble table, smirk on his face. He already returned his rifle and instead of shooting (he is the best after all) he settled on watching Kaidan. He leaned on the table, his eyes not leaving the biotic standing in front of him.

"And that is certainly not true. I may be sentinel, but I damn well know how to handle a sniper rifle. "

Kaidan lowered his hands and approached Shepard, waiting for another one of those cocky smiles. However, instead of mocking major again, Shepard stepped closer, his hand reaching for weapon in Kaidan´s hands. He moved the rifle, slightly altering his posture. He quickly nudged Kaidan´s legs apart. Then he stood behind him and rearranged his arms.

"It´s better like this." his breath was hot on Kaidan's neck. Kaidan took a deep breath trying to stop himself from reacting to the Shepard proximity and failing miserably.

"This posture gives you better access to …"

Kaidan turned his head a little and caught Shepard´s eyes with his. When blue met brown, Shepard quickly stopped what he was doing and breathed slowly. Then he took the rifle out of the, Kaidan´s willing hands and placed it on the table.

Kaidan followed Shepard´s action, watching his movements with cautious eyes. When Shepard looked at him again, Kaidan finally realised there was only a few inches of space between them. He felt as if something nailed him to place. Unable to move, to breathe properly, he couldn't stop his heart from beating so vigorously.

"Shepard, what?," he croaked, now even unable to find his voice.

Shepard swayed closer, his hand moving to caress Kaidan's cheek. Then he looked into his eyes, very kind and private smile playing on his lips. The one Kaidan rarely saw, always hidden behind those famous Shepard smirks. He tried to remember last time he saw it. Back on SR1 maybe.

"Say my name," Shepard whispered, his fingers still brushing Kaidan's jaw. Giving into the impossible heat of Shepard´s finger, Kaidan´s raised his own hand, reaching for the other man abdomen. He thought he could felt Shepard shimmer lightly.

"John."

It was easy to sa, but watching the reaction his words caused, that was hard even for Kaidan superb control. He watched, fascinated how Shepard´s, no John´s eyes fluttered closer. When he opened them and peered back into Kaidan's brown eyes, he could tell there was happiness there. Peace even. And something else, something he also felt at the moment. Desire.

Both of the moved at the same, closing the distance between them. Kaidan could feel Shepard's breath on his lips, his fingers moving to his neck. His own fingers twitched as he dug them into the Shepard´s leather jacket.

A very loud and for this moments very annoying female voice announced. "Welcome Spectre Bau. "

Both of them jumped, quickly stepping back.

"Damn," muttered Kaidan. He looked at Shepard, feeling as if he teenager caught his parent´s sofa. They stared at each other and then after a few seconds, Shepard laughed, his cheeks red. Kaidan joined his laughter, almost immediately, both falling into the fit of giggles. They were still giggling, when Bau entered the range.

"Spectre Shepard, spectre Alenko," Jondun Bau greeted them. They returned his greeting. Bau walked past them and went straight after the weapon rack, obvious to their close proximity.

"Fuck," muttered Shepard, so only Kaidan could hear him. "I feel like teenager caught masturbating. "

"I can relate, " said Kaidan. Even without speaking, they both realize that maybe snogging in the Spectre office isn´t such a great idea. "Maybe we shoul…."

"Spectre Shepard, spectre Alenko. I may require your help. Important matter. Elcor diplomat suspected of having contacts with smugglers, trading citadel military equipment. Actions should be taken immediately."

Shepard almost immediately stepped forward. His force of habit was way too strong, and his determination to always fix things always took better of him.

But this time a hand carefully placed on his chest stopped him and slightly pushed him backwards. Shepard looked into Kaidan´s eyes, question rising in his throat.

" Not this time," whispered Kaidan**. **

Shepard looked at Kaidan, searching major´s face. He continued to stare into Kaidan´s eyes,even after major let his hand fall down his chest.

Then Kaidan turned to Jondun Bau and did something completely unexpected.

"Shepard has more important matters to attend. I´ll take care of it. "

Bau raised his head. "Excellent. Meet in the next room for the details, " he announced, quickly retreating to the next room. They both watched him leave.

Shepard cleared his throat, his eyes fixed on Kaidan.

"Ah, so these benefits you mentioned, also included you running errands for me? "

And with that Shepard lifted his hand, placing it on the other man shoulder. Teasingly, he moved it down, apparently waiting for a reaction.

Kaidan eyes flickered.

"I had my share of dealing with politicians. I consider it another practice."

Shepard moved closer, his gaze briefly jumping in the Jondum Bau´s direction. The salarian spectre now was standing near the Spectre´s terminal, with his back turned to them. Shepard again focused his attention on Kaidan.

"Any more benefits up your sleeve, major?"

Somehow presence of another spectre made their seduction game even more entertaining. And more unbearable. As far as Kaidan was concerned, all Shepard had to do was step an inch closer, and he would lose his mind. However, he was a fighter too.

Turning the outcome of the situation for himself, he firmly fixed his eyes into Shepard´s. When he leaned closer, he heard a sudden intake of breath. Moving agonizingly slow, Kaidan made sure all Shepard could feel at the moment would only be his presence, the distant heat of his body. And only Kaidan´s breath hot on his cheek, Kaidan's lips moving to his ear.

"Plenty," Alenko murmured, his breath ghosting over Shepard´s ear. The he straightened, happy he managed to play this game right and grinned.

As for Shepard, everything just happened; it all went straight into his crotch. Taking all the self control he, had, he stepped back, immediately missing the heat.

"Well then, spectre Alenko I expect you to be back on Normandy in a short time."

"Sure commander. See you soon. Meanwhile, try not to get yourself into another life threatening situation. Read a book or something," Kaidan suggested.

With one last smile, he turned away from Shepard moving to the exit.

Shepard snorted, making sure Kaidan heard it clearly. He watched him leave and let his eyes linger on the Kaidan´s well formed back.

Now, for his own important matters. Where on Citadel you can get a bottle of Canadian lager…

Or whisky.


End file.
